


Yuri on Ice: A Group Chat

by ScrambledScreams



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Agender Viktor Nikiforov, F/F, F/M, Genderfluid Otabek Altin, Group chat, Headcanon dump galore, M/M, Memes, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Someone give me a good title please, Trans Male Character, Trans Minami Kenjirou, Trans Yuri Plisetsky, Viktor spelt with a k, idk what to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 14:51:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 12,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9077350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScrambledScreams/pseuds/ScrambledScreams
Summary: Phichit has the great idea of creating a group chat for the skaters! Y'know, to stay in contact. Not to spam memes or anything...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hmu with those suggestions and ideas fam
> 
>  
> 
> I don't own YOI, all that jazz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: usernames, and the people behind the username!
> 
> Katsuki_Yuuri: Yuuri  
> Number1skatingdad/number1skatingmom: Viktor  
> TherealOtabek: Otabek  
> Sexyandiknowit: Chris  
> WinterTiger: Yuri(o)  
> PhiSHIT: Phichit  
> KingKongpingpong: Guan-Hong   
> Crispyman: Michele/Sara  
> Seung_Gil: Seung-Gil  
> JJ-style: Jean-Jaques Leroy  
> KatsukiYuuriIsTheBest: Minami

PhiSHIT: yuuuuuuuuuri

PhiSHIT: yuuri

PhiSHIT: yuuri answer your fukcing phone

PhiSHIT: ill send viktor that video of you poledancing

Katsuki_Yuuri: DON'T 

PhiSHIT: there you are! listen i had this great idea

Katsuki_Yuuri: Phichit it's three in the morning please i need my sleep

PhiSHIT: late nights with the hubby? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Katsuki_Yuuri: PHICHIT NO

PhiSHIT: phichit yes ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Katsuki_Yuuri: I'll mute you

PhiSHIT: yuuri my buddy best friend human pal main-man bruh bro bestie bae friendo bud guy 

Katsuki_Yuuri: yes?

Katsuki_Yuuri: viktor and i aren't even married yet btw

PhiSHIT: ik id be disappointed if you were. i mean having your wedding without me there as your best man????? rude

Katsuki_Yuuri: what if I decided I wanted Chris as my best man??

PhiSHIT: GASP

PhiSHIT: does this friendship mean nothing to you

Katsuki_Yuuri: phichit I was joking

PhiSHIT: all those memes we shared...... me listening to you babbling on about viktor....... 

PhiSHIT: was it all for naught 

PhiSHIT: ಥ_ಥ

Katsuki_Yuuri: I'm sorry!

PhiSHIT: it's too late now to say sorry 

Katsuki_Yuuri: ...

Katsuki_Yuuri: Did you just

PhiSHIT: cause I'm missing more than your body 

Katsuki_Yuuri: You got the the first line wrong it's 'is it too late now' not 'it's too late now'

PhiSHIT: it didn't fit that way leave me alone

PhiSHIT: ANYWAYS

PhiSHIT: what do you think about a group chat???? like all the skaters so we can talk and stuff

Katsuki_Yuuri: That seems like a bad idea

PhiSHIT: 'yes Phichit, this seems like an amazing idea! I'm so glad you're amazing enough to have thought of such a glorious plan. I love this!'

Katsuki_Yuuri: no

PhiSHIT: it's happening anyways 

 

~

 

PhiSHIT added: Seung_Gil, Crispyman JJ-style, Katsuki_Yuuri, sexyandiknowit, WinterTiger, number 1skatingdad, TherealOtabek, KatsukiYuuriIsTheBest, KingKongpingpong, to Group_Chat

PhiSHIT renamed chat to: shitposters

KingKongpingpong: no

KingKongpingpong renamed chat to: ice skating

PhiSHIT renamed chat to: leave the title alone you fuck

number1skatingdad: savage 

KingKongpingpong: ಥ_ಥ

PhiSHIT: no one touches the title but me okay these are the rules

PhiSHIT renamed chat to: no

sexyandiknowit: it's too early for this 

sexyandiknowit has left the chat

PhiSHIT: nO

PhiSHIT added: sexyandiknowit

PhiSHIT: no one can leave that's another rule if you do ill 

PhiSHIT: k idk what ill do but you'll be sorry

WinterTiger: Why am i here???

PhiSHIT: because you skATE. This is a group chat for skaters okay just bear with me

Katsuki_Yuuri: Phichit I told you this was a bad idea

PhiSHIT: YOURE SUPPOSED TO BE ON MY SIDE YUURI 

number1skatingdad: YUUUURI :DDD

Katsuki_Yuuri: <3 

number1skatingdad: <3<3<3<3

WinterTiger: get a goddamn room

Katsuki_Yuuri: Language, Yurio!

WinterTiger: fuck you dad

number1skatingdad: HE ADMITTED IT

number1skatingdad: OHMY GOD HE ADMITTED IT

WinterTiger: FUCK OFF

PhiSHIT: SCREENSHOTTING THIS I CANT OHMGYOD

PhiSHIT: THE FAMILY COMES TOGETHER AT LAST

number1skatingdad: wait i gotta change my name

number1skatingdad has changed their name to: number1skatingmom

number1skatingmom: IM SO PROUD YURIO

Katsuki_Yuuri: Um Victor is actually crying 

WinterTiger has left the conversation 

PhiSHIT added WinterTiger to the conversation 

PhiSHIT: what did I fucking say

Katsuki_Yuuri: Phichit!

PhiSHIT: ***fricking

Katsuki_Yuuri: Thank you. 

PhiSHIT: ( ° ω ° )

PhiSHIT: where is everyone else btw???

WinterTiger: asleep or doing more important things 

PhiSHIT: what's more important than this?????

Katsuki_Yuuri: guys I'm going to bed, it's really late. Er, early. Night Yurio, night Phichit.

PhiSHIT: GOODNIGHT MY PLATONIC LOVE. HAVE FUN WITH VIKTOR ;)))

WinterTiger: THAT'S NOT MY NAME

WinterTiger: ...

WinterTiger: gnight

WinterTiger: I'm going to do better things bye

PhiSHIT: and then there was one :(((((

PhiSHIT: byeeeeeeeeeee have fun doing boring things


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't expect regular updates lmao
> 
>  
> 
> Edit: usernames, and the people behind the username!
> 
> Katsuki_Yuuri: Yuuri  
> Number1skatingmom: Viktor  
> TherealOtabek: Otabek  
> Sexyandiknowit: Chris  
> WinterTiger: Yuri(o)  
> PhiSHIT: Phichit  
> KingKongpingpong: Guan-Hong  
> Crispyman: Michele/Sara  
> Seung_Gil: Seung-Gil  
> JJ-style: Jean-Jaques Leroy  
> KatsukiYuuriIsTheBest: Minami

PhiSHIT: Goooooood morning everyone!!

WinterTiger: it's 4 in the morning

WinterTiger: this is not a good morning go the fuck to sleep

WinterTiger: Saturdays are meant for sleep

PhiSHIT: it's 8 in the morning here, and i am the mod of this group chat. Therefore, it is morning and all of you should wake up.

KatsukiYuuriIsTheBest: it's 10 am here!!!

JJ-style: Still Friday here, 8 pm

WinterTiger has kicked: JJ-style

PhiSHIT: Yurio no! >:(((

PhiSHIT has added: JJ-style

JJ-style: What did I do...?

WinterTiger has left the conversation

PhiSHIT: DAMNIT

PhiSHIT has added: WinterTiger

PhiSHIT: no one leaves. no one is kicked. Listen to the rules people

TherealOtabek: its 7 am here

WinterTiger: FINALLY someone of value arrives to the group chat

PhiSHIT: does my gaydar sense

PhiSHIT: a blooming homosexual romance other than that of our dear Viktuuri?????

PhiSHIT: ;))))

TherealOtabek: um...

WinterTiger: FUCK OFF WE'RE JUST FRIENDS

TherealOtabek: ...

JJ-style: Ouch

WinterTiger: otabek??????

TherealOtabek: brb

WinterTiger: brb here too

PhiSHIT: ohoho

PhiSHIT: well while the teenage romance is going on who else did I wake up????

sexyandiknowit: me but I've been doing my best to ignore the constant buzzing of my phone

sexyandiknowit: it fell off of my side table at one point

PhiSHIT: i have no regrets

PhiSHIT: unless your phone broke in which I have regrets and I'm sorry :(((

sexyandiknowit: No it didn't <3

PhiSHIT: <33

Crispyman: guyyysssss it's early >:(((

PhiSHIT: Michele!!

Crispyman: no its sara i took his phone because it was beeping and annoying me

sexyandiknowit: ... You guys sleep together???

Crispyman: hes actually sleeping in front of my door rn in a sleeping bag

Crispyman: this is normal behaviour for him. chasing away my suitors

Crispyman: well im gonna go change his profile information then go back to sleep bye guys

PhiSHIT: Bye Sara!!!

sexyandiknowit: talk to you later~

PhiSHIT: where'd minami go??

sexyandiknowit: who???

PhiSHIT: KatsukiYuuriIsTheBest

PhiSHIT: he was on and now he isn't

sexyandiknowit: wasn't JJ also on at one point?

JJ-style: I still am

PhiSHIT: ooh scary, we have a stalker

WinterTiger: creep

PhiSHIT: Yurio!!! Is otabek back too??

TherealOtabek: Yes, I am.

WinterTiger: don't call me that my name is Yuri

PhiSHIT: did you two have a good long DTR talk??

TherealOtabek: DTR?

PhiSHIT: Define The Relationship!

TherealOtabek: oh I guess so yeah

PhiSHIT: aaaand?

WinterTiger: none of your business

PhiSHIT: not even a little bit????

TherealOtabek: No

PhiSHIT: you guys are no fun ヽ（>∩<）／

PhiSHIT: helloooooo?

PhiSHIT: I've been left alone again do you guys not know how to say goodbye?????

PhiSHIT: or im being ignored

PhiSHIT: help this should count as cyber bullying

~

number1skatingmom: Is anyone on still??

PhiSHIT: A LIGHT IN THE DARKNESS

number1skatingmom: hello Phichit

PhiSHIT: I was alone for so long

Katsuki_Yuuri: only for three hours, Phichit. Besides, it seems like it was pretty early for quite a few people.

PhiSHIT: the fun of living in different time zones, Yuuri! Everyone gets a chance to wake up everyone else up!

number1skatingmom: so otabek finally told Yurio???

PhiSHIT: we still have yet to find out how that conversation went down

number1skatingmom: yurio lives with me and Yuuri I could sneak into his phone

PhiSHIT: YES PLZ

number1skatingmom: I'm pretty sure he's in the shower rn brb

number1skatingmom: Yuuri is yelling at me to not touch it

Katsuki_Yuuri: I'm serious, Viktor! That's breaching his privacy. If he's comfortable telling us then he will, and if he isn't we'll wait till he is. Put the phone back.

number1skatingmom: make me

number1skatingmom: sHIT

PhiSHIT: Viktor????

PhiSHIT: Yuuri?????

PhiSHIT: please don't kill each other I need my otp to stay alive

PhiSHIT: guys?????

Katsuki_Yuuri: Victor can't come to the phone right now （⌒∪⌒）

PhiSHIT: O^O

WinterTiger: what the hell Viktor don't go though my phone!!

Katsuki_Yuuri: He didn't, don't worry. He couldn't get past the password

PhiSHIT: seems accurate

number1skatingmom: :(((( this is bullying

PhiSHIT: he's alive!!!

number1skatingmom: just barely

number1skatingmom: Yuuri is sitting on me help

Katsuki_Yuuri: <333

number1skatingmom: I will admit this positioning has its advantages

number1skatingmom: Yuuri has a v v v nice ass

WinterTiger: You two are gross

WinterTiger: I'm leaving before this gets worse bye

number1skatingmom: love u son <3

Katsuki_Yuuri: Viktor come join me <3

number1skatingmom: oh damn

number1skatingmom: well bye Phichit o/

PhiSHIT: have fun you two ;))))

 

~

 

Yuri and Otabek's conversation ;)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it has been brought to my attention that for some, the pictures at the end do not work
> 
> so guess what the text pictures aren't working for me either 
> 
> lmao let me try and get this from memory i don't have the original pictures any more
> 
> TheRealOtabek: so... I like you? A lot, actually.
> 
> WinterTiger: okay
> 
> TherealOtabek: ??? Okay???
> 
> WinterTiger: i'm sorry i just
> 
> WinterTiger: i thought you were straight
> 
> TheRealOtabek: yuri i'm as a straight as cooked pasta
> 
> WinterTiger: really??
> 
> TheRealOtabek: yeah
> 
> WinterTiger: is the damn gaydar down or something?
> 
> TheRealOtabek: lol
> 
> WinterTiger: so
> 
> TheRealOtabek: do you want to go out for coffee sometime???
> 
> WinterTiger: I live in russia??? you live in kazakhstan????
> 
> TheRealOtabek: oh my god not right now i
> 
> TheRealOtabek: next time you're in kazakhstan, or i'm in russia i mean
> 
> WinterTiger: oH
> 
> WinterTiger: yes, i'd
> 
> WinterTiger: i'd like that. a lot
> 
> TheRealOtabek: <33
> 
> WinterTiger: whoa there we haven't even gone on our first date
> 
> WinterTiger: ...
> 
> WinterTiger: <33
> 
> TheRealOtabek: !!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still open to suggestions, don't be shy!
> 
>  
> 
> usernames, and the people behind the username!
> 
> Katsuki_Yuuri: Yuuri  
> Number1skatingmom: Viktor  
> TherealOtabek: Otabek  
> Sexyandiknowit: Chris  
> WinterTiger: Yuri(o)  
> PhiSHIT: Phichit  
> KingKongpingpong: Guan-Hong  
> Crispyman: Michele/Sara  
> Seung_Gil: Seung-Gil  
> JJ-style: Jean-Jacques Leroy  
> KatsukiYuuriIsTheBest: Minami  
> LeotheMan: Leo

sexyandiknowit: http://img.memecdn.com/is-this-nsfw-content-is-it_o_2668415.jpg

number1skatingmom: Chris why

sexyandiknowit: would a pornstar be able to look at porn while at work??

number1skatingmom: okay that poses an interesting question 

LeoTheMan: that actually does k 

LeoTheMan: bc like

LeoTheMan: a pornstar is already doing that stuff all day

LeoTheMan: so technically they should be able to????

Katsuki_Yuuri: Why are we talking about pornstars????? There are children in this chat!

WinterTiger: I'm not a child!

PhiSHIT: you're fifteen 

PhiSHIT: child 

Katsuki_Yuuri: child

number1skatingmom: my precious son

sexyandiknowit: child

LeoTheMan: child 

WinterTiger: fuck all of you

number1skatingmom: we were talking about pornstars because Chris posed an interesting question 

number1skatingmom: because their pornstars, shouldn't they technically be able to look at porn during work?? 

Katsuki_Yuuri: *They're 

number1skatingmom: >:((

Katsuki_Yuuri: That is an interesting question, but don't discuss it in this chat because there's children in here.

WinterTiger: IM NOT A CHILDREN

WinterTiger: ***Child

PhiSHIT: hear that guys he's not a children

sexyandiknowit: such a cute little children 

LeoTheMan: a gentle sweet little children 

WinterTiger: i hate you guys

PhiSHIT: <3333

number1skatingmom: luv u too <33

sexyandiknowit: While we're all here in Russia we should do something fun together 

number1skatingmom: no mass orgies 

sexyandiknowit: not what I was going to suggest but good idea

sexyandiknowit: no we should go out drinking or something

sexyandiknowit: eat out at a restaurant together

Katsuki_Yuuri: no to the drinking, but going to a restaurant sounds fun! 

PhiSHIT: yes to the drinking!!!! i need more blackmail on Yuuri!!

LeoTheMan: Phichit I honestly have so much from the banquet last year 

LeoTheMan: hmu with a DM and I'll see what I can do 

PhiSHIT: Leo you are the best

Katsuki_Yuuri: Wait what?? Please don't 

number1skatingmom: LEO MY MAN I'LL TAKE SOME IF YOU'RE OFFERING 

Katsuki_Yuuri: Viktorrrrr :((

LeoTheMan: Hmu Viktor

number1skatingmom: I'll make it up to you tonight my Katsudon <3

Katsuki_Yuuri: You might end up on the couch

number1skatingmom: :(((

WinterTiger: good ill finally have a reprieve from your disgusting noises 

WinterTiger: honestly the walls of this hotel are so thin 

sexyandiknowit: ;))))

WinterTiger: don't you fucking wink at me

PhiSHIT: I know they are thin :((

PhiSHIT: I don't want to sleep next to Leo's room anymore

LeoTheMan: ????

LeoTheMan: oh my god

LeoTheMan: im so sorry

PhiSHIT: :((((

number1skatingmom: everyone should just buy noise cancelling headphones tbh

WinterTiger: or maybe you all could stop being so damn horny 

WinterTiger: all of you should get separate rooms 

WinterTiger: that lock until morning so you can't sneak into each other's rooms

sexyandiknowit: that would mean you and Otabek too

WinterTiger: okay first off im underage 

WinterTiger: second off

WinterTiger: im underage 

number1skatingmom: third, if Otabek lays a finger on him before he's of age I'll personally see to his death :)) 

Katsuki_Yuuri: :)))

TherealOtabek: ... Noted. 

WinterTiger: oh hey Otabek

TherealOtabek: hey

PhiSHIT: how goes your relationship?? ;))

TherealOtabek: still none of your business

PhiSHIT: :(

LeoTheMan: We should go out to a restaurant, then drinks afterwards. That way we can all hang out, and if you don't want to/can't go out drinking you don't have to

sexyandiknowit: I think that's a good idea. Guys?

Katsuki_Yuuri: I like that plan better. 

number1skatingmom: our children can stay home and not drink. This is good 

WinterTiger: I can still drink you know. I just can't buy any

LeoTheMan: really??

WinterTiger: Russia doesn't have any laws against consumption of alcohol. So if someone like Otabek buys alcohol for me, then I can legally drink it

Katsuki_Yuuri: Yurio, you're not going to drink. 

WinterTiger: says who??? 

WinterTiger: 'sides if you're going out to drink Leo, Guang-hong is underage for buying

LeoTheMan: I'll buy him his alcohol <33

PhiSHIT: and the bar for being a good boyfriend raises. How do you step up to this Otabek???

TherealOtabek: I've already bought for him before 

number1skatingmom: whAT 

number1skatingmom: WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN 

number1skatingmom: YURIO?????

Katsuki_Yuuri: When did this happen??

PhiSHIT: I don't think they're on anymore 

number1skatingmom: brb gonna go find them

Katsuki_Yuuri: Same here, be back soon 

LeoTheMan: so Chris is there are restaurants you had in mind??

sexyandiknowit: not really, I thought I'd ask Viktor if he knows of any good ones 

sexyandiknowit: he seems to be otherwise occupied atm 

PhiSHIT: oh well. We still have like a week here, so there's plenty of time to set something up

LeoTheMan: Yuuri Viktor, Otabek and Yuri are seeking refuge in Guang-Hong's room

WinterTiger: Guang-Hong you traitor 

KingKongpingpong: I don't want to get caught up in whatever you're doing!!!

LeoTheMan: good job babe, don't get between angry parents and their child


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh this was much later than I expected it to be!!! sorry guys!!!
> 
>  Random fact: I took two which YOI character are you quizzes and I'm apparently either Yuuri or Yuri(o)
> 
>  
> 
> Katsuki_Yuuri: Yuuri  
> Number1skatingmom:  
> TherealOtabek: Otabek  
> Sexyandiknowit: Chris  
> WinterTiger: Yuri(o)  
> PhiSHIT: Phichit  
> KingKongpingpong: Guan-Hong  
> Crispyman: Michele/Sara  
> Seung_Gil: Seung-Gil  
> JJ-style: Jean-Jaques Leroy  
> KatsukiYuuriIsTheBest: Minami  
> LeotheMan: Leo

PhiSHIT has kicked: TherealOtabek, WinterTiger

sexyandiknowit: ...?

PhiSHIT: GUYS I HEARD FROM A LITTLE BIRDIE THAT YURIO AND OTABEK ARE GOING ON A DATE TONIGHT

number1skatingmom: MY SON HAS GROWN UP SO MUCH

number1skatingmom: we need to go stalk them

PhiSHIT: yes yes my thoughts exactly 

PhiSHIT: chris are you in????

sexyandiknowit: Well, I don't have anything better to do. Why not

LeoTheMan: we're stalking Yurio on his date??? When and where Guang and I'll be there 

PhiSHIT: YES 

Crispyman: can michele and i tag along???

number1skatingmom: yes of course we need all the eyes we can get!!

Katsuki_Yuuri: Viktor, Phichit...

PhiSHIT: yuuri you cannot say you haven't been anxiously waiting for this moment ever since you saw Yurio and Otabek together 

Katsuki_Yuuri: ...

Katsuki_Yuuri: true. Where are they going? 

number1skatingmom: :DDD

PhiSHIT: i knew you'd come around <3

KatsukiYuuriIsTheBest: at a cafe like fifteen minutes away from the hotel everyone is staying at. it's really small and not very popular, so i think they were hoping to avoid the press and hordes of screaming fans

Katsuki_Yuuri: Uhhh... Who's behind that username???

KatsukiYuuriIsTheBest: Kenjirou Minami!!!! im a really big fan of yours!!! 

Katsuki_Yuuri: Oh, I remember you! Your routine was really good!

KatsukiYuuriIsTheBest: ohymgod 

KatsukiYuuriIsTheBest: myidolcomplimentedmeimslightlydying

Katsuki_Yuuri: Are you okay??

KatsukiYuuriIsTheBest: YES SORRY IM JUST REALLY EXCITED TO TALK WITH YOU AGAIN

PhiSHIT: back onto the topic about the date

PhiSHIT: I feel like we should set up around the area. Two people at the window seat of the restaurant across the street, another person perusing the street vendor wares, someone in disguise purchasing a coffee, etc 

PhiSHIT: sneakily enough that they don't notice we're there, but we can still spy on them 

number1skatingmom: that's a good idea. I should disguise my hair with a hat or something. It would be a dead give away.

Crispyman: LET'S DYE VIKTOR'S HAIR

number1skatingmom: LETS

PhiSHIT: depends on the colour. Nothing flashy and bright, we're trying to go incognito 

number1skatingmom: so not teal? 

Crispyman: aww :((

PhiSHIT: no. Something like black, or brown.

number1skatingmom: ill wear a hat then and dye my hair after this adventure

number1skatingmom: yuuuuuri we should dye our hair matching colours!!!! 

Katsuki_Yuuri: Um, I don't know about that...

number1skatingmom: pleeeease? :DD

Katsuki_Yuuri: We'll see.

PhiSHIT: Also Viktor Yuuri you guys can't be together. Neither can Leo and Guang-Hong. The ships are too obvious, so im gonna pair you all off.

PhiSHIT: Sara, you and Guang-Hong go together bc I feel like Michele won't kill him as much as he would the others. Viktor, you go with Michele. Ill go with Yuuri, and Leo, Minami, and Chris, you go separately. Everyone just act like tourists! Or like normal Russians if you can actually speak Russian fluently. 

Seung_Gil: What're we doing? 

number1skatingmom: stalking my son and my future son in law on their date!

PhiSHIT: Seung! You can join Yuuri and I! 

Seung_Gil: Alright.

KatsukiYuuriIsTheBest: theyre gonna be there at 3 this afternoon, so that gives us like an hour to get disguises together.

PhiSHIT: everyone pick something non flashy and meet around the block from the cafe in an hour!!

~

PhiSHIT: is everyone in position??

LeotheMan: yep

Katsuki_Yuuri: yes!

number1skatingmom: mhm, Michele too

sexyandiknowit: yes~

KatsukiYuuriIsTheBest: yep!!!

KingKongpingpong: Sara and I are in place!

Seung_Gil: Yes.

PhiSHIT: good good. Now we wait for something fluffy to happen!!!

~

*TherealOtabek is direct messaging: WinterTiger*

TherealOtabek: I'm pretty sure I just saw Katsuki.

WinterTiger: Wait for real???

TherealOtabek: Yeah, he had Seung-Gil and Phichit with him too. 

WinterTiger: fucking weirdos 

WinterTiger: also move your knee it's digging into the back of my leg 

TherealOtabek: they're looking, laugh like I said something funny. Don't look out at the window. 

~

*Group chat*

number1skatingmom: AHH THEY'RE SO CUTE

KingKongpingpong: they're cuddled up into each other!!! This is too adorable

PhiSHIT: my smol and tol son look so happy is this feeling in my chest bliss???

Seung_Gil: This is weird, spying on them.

PhiSHIT: but so worth it. They're so happy together!!!

Seung_Gil: But think about it. When I take you on a date, would you want everyone else in this chat to be stalking you and spying on your every action?

PhiSHIT: When???? that sounds suspiciously like you're asking me out

PhiSHIT: are you asking me out???

Seung_Gil: Do you want me to be?

PhiSHIT: maybe

LeotheMan: ROMANCE HAPPENING RIGHT IN THIS CHAT PEOPLE

KatsukiYuuriIsTheBest: I SHIP IT

number1skatingmom: NEW LOVE BLOSSOMS 

Katsuki_Yuuri: What will their shipname be? SeungChit? PhiGil? 

LeotheMan: no offense but those both suck 

sexyandiknowit: I have to agree with Leo.

PhiSHIT: now that the tables have turned this is a little weird I will admit 

Crispyman: um guys otabek and yurio are gone

KingKongpingpong: wHAT WHEN

Katsuki_Yuuri: They just went by on Otabek's motorbike, I don't think we'll be catching them anytime soon.

number1skatingmom: DAMNIT MY CHILDREN

number1skatingmom: yuuri you and I have to go wait by Yurio's hotel door and do an interrogation! let's go!

Katsuki_Yuuri: Alright. See you guys later!

KingKongpingpong: Phichit you better text me how your date with Seung-Gil goes down

LeotheMan: WAIT I GOT IT 

LeotheMan: SEUNGCHUCHU

KingKongpingpong: LEO YES

KatsukiYuuriIsTheBest: AHHH YESSS

sexyandiknowit: All hail Leo, master of shipnames! 

LeotheMan: i should start working on shipnames for everyone tbh

LeotheMan: EVERYONE IS GETTING SHIPPED

LeotheMan: unless it's something like Yurio and Viktor

sexyandiknowit: how dare you even bring such a thing like that up

sexyandiknowit: shame on you

KingKongpingpong: Leo how could you even think of something like that????? no????

LeotheMan: I literally just said 'unless' I'm not shipping it ew

sexyandiknowit: well this chat took a fun turn

sexyandiknowit: shouldn't someone re add Yurio and Otabek??

KatsukiYuuriIsTheBest: I got them

KatsukiYuuriIsTheBest has added: WinterTiger, TherealOtabek 

WinterTiger: you guys are assholes jsyk

WinterTiger >:((


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Usernames, and the people behind the usernames!
> 
> Katsuki_Yuuri: Yuuri  
> Number1skatingmom: Viktor  
> PhiSHIT: Phichit  
> WinterTiger: Yuri(o)  
> TherealOtabek: Otabek  
> KingKongpingpong: Guang-Hong  
> CrispytwinSara: Sara  
> CrispytwinMichele: Michele  
> Seung_Gil: Seung-Gil   
> Sexyandiknowit: Chris  
> JJ-style: Jean-Jacques  
> IsabellaYang26: Isabella  
> Yakov-Feltsman: Yakov

LeoTheMan: know why a Shitzu is a bad dog to have

number1skatingmom: why

LeoTheMan: because it's a crap breed

number1skatingmom: I don't get it

number1skatingmom: OH WAIT

number1skatingmom: I ACTUALLY HATE YOU NOW

LeoTheMan: ;)))

KingKongpingpong: I'm sorry Leo but

KingKongpingpong: I can't stand for this level of pun

KingKongpingpong: I must terminate our relationship :(

LeoTheMan: babe no D:

PhiSHIT: whats all the fuss

PhiSHIT: oHMY GOd THAT IS A QUALITY PUN RIGHT THERE LEO

LeoTheMan: someone appreciates me and my time!!!

WinterTiger: leo come closer 

LeotheMan: yes why???

WinterTiger: so i can strangle you with your own laces

KingKongpingpong: plz don't injure my boyfriend i need him 

KingKongpingpong: :((

PhiSHIT: DON'T HURT LEO I NEED MORE GOOD PUNS LIKE THAT

LeotheMan: sadly I don't have more at this current moment in time

PhiSHIT: disappointing

Katsuki_Yuuri: What do you call a magician owl?

number1skatingmom: what

LeotheMan: what??

Katsuki_Yuuri: Hoodini 

PhiSHIT: yuuri im so proud 

PhiSHIT: that was awful but im so proud

JJ-style: What do you call a cow with no legs?

KingKongpingpong: no

JJ-style: Ground beef 

number1skatingmom: I feel betrayed 

number1skatingmom: first Yuuri, and now you???

number1skatingmom: who even are you people :((((

WinterTiger: if I hear one more damn pun

LeotheMan: hey hey Yurio

WinterTiger: the hell do you want

LeotheMan: what type of underwear do clouds wear

WinterTiger: nO

LeotheMan: thunderwear 

PhiSHIT: *badumtss*

WinterTiger: That's it

WinterTiger has added: Yakov-Feltsman

number1skatingmom: HEY HEY PHICHIT WHERE WAS THAT PLACE WHERE YOU CAN GET THOSE HIGHLY ILLEGAL SPORTS STEROIDS

LeotheMan: SMOKE WEED AND DO DRUGS KIDS

KingKongpingpong: WE SHOULD MEET UP AND SMOKE CRACK AND DO HEROIN AT MY HOUSE GUYS I HAVE SO MUCH ALCOHOL LETS PASS OUT

number1skatingmom: ILL BRING VIAGRA LETS HAVE A MASS ORGY WHO'S UP FOR IT

WinterTiger has kicked: Yakov-Feltsman 

WinterTiger: WHAT THE FUCK YOU GUYS

WinterTiger: NOW HE'S ASKING FOR MY DAMN PHONE 

number1skatingmom: I sent him a text telling him we were joking Yurio it's okay

PhiSHIT: uh oh celestino just texted me asking if i was doing illegal steroids whoops

PhiSHIT: brb guys

JJ-style: I feel like adding coaches to this chat would be a really bad idea

KingKongpingpong: guys let's add JJ's parents to this chat

JJ-style: Let's not

JJ-style: Ooh, I know who we can add though!

JJ-style has added: IsabellaYang26

IsabellaYang26: ?

Katsuki_Yuuri: Oh, you're JJ's fiancee!

WinterTiger: the amount of single people in this chat are dropping like flies 

WinterTiger: now there's only Sara, Michele, and Chris 

Crispyman: now now who said i was single

PhiSHIT: by the lack of grammar, I deduce that Sara is the one behind the phone right now

Crispyman: correct!

Crispyman: michele refuses to add me to it on my own account

Crispyman: >:((

LeotheMan: hello JJ's fiancee! Sara, gimmie your user I'll add you

Crispyman: CrispytwinSara

LeotheMan has added: CrispytwinSara 

Crispyman: Do I change my name back, now?

CrispytwinSara: yes 

Crispyman has changed their name to: CrispytwinMichele

IsabellaYang26: That's actually adorable 

CrispytwinMichele: Sara won a bet, and I have to change my name to match hers, whatever it is...

CrispytwinSara: its greatly amusing 

PhiSHIT: Sara spill the beans about you not being singleeee

CrispytwinSara: well yurio knows her 

number1skatingmom: the straight people drop like flies

LeotheMan: how many straight people are left? Is there even any in this chat???

WinterTiger: wait I do??

CrispytwinSara: were considering doing pairs skating, since she can bench press a ton and would easily be able to do lifts

WinterTiger: I FUCKING KNEW MILA WAS SEEING SOMEONE THAT HAG

CrispytwinSara: oi thats my gf youre talking about 

KingKongpingpong: the tally of straight people is Isabella, JJ, Michele, and Minami 

IsabellaYang26: actually I'm bi

number1skatingmom: straight until proven otherwise, cross the good lady off that list Guang 

JJ-style: I'm pan

LeotheMan: Well cross JJ off too then, welcome to the queer family! 

CrispytwinSara: this chat should honestly just be named gay skaters 

PhiSHIT has renamed chat to: Gay Skaters + Isabella 

PhiSHIT: your wish is my command 

sexyandiknowit: honestly I leave for two hours and everything happens 

LeotheMan: now we're just missing Seung-Gil and Minami! The gang is almost here!

Katsuki_Yuuri: Viktor, we're late for practise 

LeotheMan: the gang is leaving :((

number1skatingmom: late by like an hour whoops Yakov is gonna be pissed 

number1skatingmom: bye guys!

IsabellaYang26: Bye!

JJ-style: Bye! 

sexyandiknowit: and right when I got on too...

PhiSHIT: seeya guys

KingKongpingpong: ttyl!

LeotheMan: bye guys! Don't let Yakov kill you!

WinterTiger: haha I was at practice on time losers

CrispytwinSara: i was gonna say goodbye but literally everyone beat me to it already


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Katsuki_Yuuri: Yuuri  
> Number1skatingmom: Viktor  
> PhiSHIT: Phichit  
> WinterTiger: Yuri(o)  
> LeotheMan: Leo  
> TherealOtabek: Otabek  
> KingKongpingpong: Guang-Hong  
> CrispytwinSara: Sara  
> CrispytwinMichele: Michele  
> Seung_Gil: Seung-Gil   
> Sexyandiknowit: Chris  
> JJ-style: Jean-Jacques  
> IsabellaYang26: Isabella  
> KatsukiYuuriIsTheBest: Minami  
> BasicallyNatashaRomanofff: Mila  
> NotPewdiepieK: Emil  
> XxX_anyadontgo_XxX: Georgi

sexyandiknowit: guys guys take this quiz

sexyandiknowit: http://mymentalage.com

sexyandiknowit: I got 24 <33

number1skatingmom: I'll take it!!!

number1skatingmom: ...

number1skatingmom: :((

sexyandiknowit: k now I'm interested. What age did you get?

number1skatingmom: no

Katsuki_Yuuri: He got three.

CrispytwinSara: PFFFT

Katsuki_Yuuri: Oh wow, I got 67

CrispytwinSara: youre ooooold yuuri 

sexyandiknowit: Viktor's pouting, isn't he?

Katsuki_Yuuri: [Image: Viktor curled up on a bench at a skating rink, his face hidden in his hands and his phone on the ground a few feet away]

Katsuki_Yuuri: Yes.

WinterTiger: I'm soO gayd for otebekhg!!!.!0!.

sexyandiknowit: ???

Katsuki_Yuuri: Um, Yurio??

CrispytwinSara: we knew that already what else is new???

WinterTiger: Hi guys it's Mila <33

CrispytwinSara: Mila!! <333

WinterTiger: I've stogns fdjwfm14842 

WinterTiger msnji:*:#)#:sod

WinterTiger: ADD EM TOT HIS CTAH @BasicallyNatashaRomanofff

CrispytwinSara: i got you babe

CrispytwinSara has added: BasicallyNatashaRomanofff

BasicallyNatashaRomanofff: For being so short Yurio can kick surprisingly high, I was shocked that he can reach my knees even

WinterTiger: SAY THAT TO MY FACE HAG

BasicallyNatashaRomanofff: I would but I don't think I could reach it even kneeling on the ground <33

BasicallyNatashaRomanofff: [Image: A furious looking Yuri is chasing after Mila, who's face is in the corner of the photo]

BasicallyNatashaRomanofff: IVE ANGERED THE KITTEN HELP

CrispytwinSara: i would but

CrispytwinSara: im in italy youre on your own :(((

number1skatingmom: Mila has lifted Yurio over her head, everybody 

number1skatingmom: i fear for my life 

KingKongpingpong: I wish I was there to witness this :((

PhiSHIT: me too! 

PhiSHIT: hey maybe I can convince Celestino to let me go to Russia 

Katsuki_Yuuri: [Image: Mila standing triumphantly, with a flailing Yuri lifted above her head looking a mixture of terrified and furious.]

KingKongpingpong: id be scared too that's a long way off of the ground 

WinterTiger: did you make a fucking joke about my height 

KingKongpingpong: I'm short too, remember 

KingKongpingpong: any distance off the ground is terrifying for me

Katsuki_Yuuri: [Image: Mila holding Yuri aloft with one hand and casually texting with the other, Yuri texting just as casually]

PhiSHIT: #friendshipgoals

PhiSHIT: Yuuri would you hold me up with one arm and text casually??

Katsuki_Yuuri: I don't think I'd be able to lift you

PhiSHIT: oww :(((

Katsuki_Yuuri: WAIT NO I MEAN THAT MY ARMS ARE ACTUAL NOODLES

PhiSHIT: you're just saying that :((

KatsukiYuuriIsTheBest: GUYS WE SHOULD PLAN A MEET UP

sexyandiknowit: i second this idea.

number1skatingmom: Thirded!!!!

PhiSHIT: yeSS

KingKongpingpong: most of us haven't seen each other in half a year this is an amazing idea

PhiSHIT: the ships will be reunited!!! Cue all the tearful reunion scenes!!!!

IsabellaYang26: Oh wait people are actually on??? Thanks for notifying me phone 

IsabellaYang26: You guys should come to Canada, you can all stay at my house!

BasicallyNatashaRomanofff: How big of a house are we talking here? Bcause there's like

CrispytwinSara: 14 of us in here currently 

PhiSHIT: the otp is finishing each other's sentences <33

CrispytwinMichele has added: NotPewdiepieK

CrispytwinMichele: Fifteen of us.

NotPewdiepieK: ?? 

PhiSHIT: my Emil senses are tingling 

NotPewdiepieK: You would be correct! What is this?

Katsuki_Yuuri: A group Phichit made, for the skaters. Everyone introduce yourselves, that way the usernames won't be as confusing for him!

number1skatingmom: wait not yet 

number1skatingmom has added: XxX_anyadontgo_XxX

BasicallyNatashaRomanofff: viktor please spare us all

number1skatingmom: k now everyone introduce yourselves   
number1skatingmom: I'm Viktor!

KingKongpingpong: Guang-Hong!

PhiSHIT: I feel like mine is kind of obvious 

BasicallyNatashaRomanofff: Mila Babicheva

Katsuki_Yuuri: mine's obvious, too

IsabellaYang26: I'm Isabella, JJ's fiancee!

sexyandiknowit: Chris, but you can call me the man of your dreams <33

CrispytwinMichele: >:(

CrispytwinSara: and you know me already. 

NotPewdiepieK: Nice to meet you all, I'm Emil! Though you guys already knew that. 

IsabellaYang26: Mila, we're talking pretty a big house

PhiSHIT: yes but how??

IsabellaYang26: like mansion size 

number1skatingmom: do you live with JJ?

IsabellaYang26: lol no he lives with me 

NotPewdiepieK: What's happening?

CrispytwinMichele: Isabella's invited all of us to stay at her house for a meetup

NotPewdiepieK: That sounds like fun!

IsabellaYang26: Yes! There's also a rink nearby, so you guys wouldn't have to miss on any training days.

PhiSHIT: I said training and Celestino was sold. When is this happening? Anyone have any important events coming up?

IsabellaYang26: How does a month from now look for everyone?

number1skatingmom: Yuuri and I are both clear!

WinterTiger: can we push it to like a month and two weeks maybe

PhiSHIT: I'm clear for either of those dates

KingKongpingpong: I'm clear, I'm pretty sure Leo is, but he can confirm once he's on

CrispytwinSara: as far as I know Michele and i can both go

IsabellaYang26: Yeah I can push it back, Yuri.

NotPewdiepieK: a month and a half works better for me too, I have a small regional thing I have to attend

sexyandiknowit: I'm going to be in Canada anyways then, so I can't stay for long but I can pop in and visit 

BasicallyNatashaRomanofff: Even if I were busy I wouldn't pass up the chance to finally meet everyone properly!

IsabellaYang26: I'm going to wait till everyone else is on and can confirm or not till I make any solid plans. 

IsabellaYang26: Till then, this group chat will have to tide us over!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what shenanigans you want these dorks to get up to at Isabella's mansion! <3


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used google translate because I speak a total of one language. Pls correct me if anything's wrong lmao

Katsuki_Yuuri: Yuuri  
Number1skatingmom: Viktor  
PhiSHIT: Phichit  
WinterTiger: Yuri(o)  
TherealOtabek: Otabek  
KingKongpingpong: Guang-Hong  
CrispytwinSara: Sara  
CrispytwinMichele: Michele  
Seung_Gil: Seung-Gil   
Sexyandiknowit: Chris  
JJ-style: Jean-Jacques  
IsabellaYang26: Isabella  
KatsukiYuuriIsTheBest: Minami  
BasicallyNatashaRomanofff: Mila  
NotPewdiepieK: Emil  
XxX_anyadontgo_XxX

 

PhiSHIT: I've arrived!!! Is anyone else here yet??

IsabellaYang26: Which terminal? JJ and I'll come by

PhiSHIT: Terminal 12!

WinterTiger: well now I know which terminal to avoid when I get off this plane

PhiSHIT: !!!! Were Yuuri and Viktor flying over with you??

number1skatingmom: yes, we're here!

Katsuki_Yuuri: We're getting off now, terminal eight! We'll be at twelve as soon as we get our baggage!

PhiSHIT: !!!!!!!!!

PhiSHIT: also Viktor I bought something for you I think you'll like it

number1skatingmom: I am intrigued :o

LeotheMan: I'm still driving up :( traffic sucks

PhiSHIT: Stop texting and driving you're a bad influence imagine what your boyfriend would say

LeotheMan: he's probably gonna murder me gently

LeotheMan: k putting the phone down now see you guys soon!

Katsuki_Yuuri: see you soon!

KatsukiYuuriIsTheBest: IM STILL AT MY HOMETOWN'S AIRPORT BUT IM SO EXCITED

KatsukiYuuriIsTheBest: the airline steward is giving me the look I have to put my phone away now byeee

WinterTiger: Otabek when the fuck do you get here I need help hiding from JJ

JJ-style: Now that you've said that I'm going to go find you

WinterTiger: As if, you're never going to find me.

PhiSHIT: [Image: A selfie with Isabella, Yuuri, and Viktor]

PhiSHIT: I'm gonna post that one to Instagram <33

WinterTiger: oh god

Katsuki_Yuuri: Are you okay Yurio??

JJ-style: [Image: Yurio, surrounded by enthusiastic fans and taking pictures with them]

JJ-style: His fans have found him.

number1skatingmom: rest in peace, Yurio. You were our favourite son

WinterTiger: IM YOUR ONLY SON

JJ-style: [Video: loud, excited screams coming from the crowd surrounding Yuri as Otabek suddenly appears and lifts the blond onto his shoulder. Someone in the crowd screams "OTP!!!"]

PhiSHIT: I am here to shame you for filming that vertically

JJ-style: let me live my life :((

PhiSHIT: that life isn't worth living if you film vertically >:(

Seung_Gil: What does 'Oh Tea Pea' mean?

PhiSHIT: It's OTP, and it means One True Pairing

Katsuki_Yuuri: Or 'Oh, The Pain'

PhiSHIT: both are accurate

Seung_Gil: One True Pairing?

Katsuki_Yuuri: It's a term mostly used within fanbases, used to describe different couples or 'ships', as they're called. OTP means the couple that you ship the most.

Seung_Gil: So in the figure skating fanbase, Phichit and I would be an OTP?

Katsuki_Yuuri: That's right! In that case, you and Phichit being a ship is called canon. A ship like, say, Phichit and Chris wouldn't be canon.

number1skatingmom: yuuuri how do you know so much about these things??

Katsuki_Yuuri: um

PhiSHIT: YOU DIDN'T TELL HIM???

Katsuki_Yuuri: PHICHIT NO

PhiSHIT: Viktor check out the link I pm'd you

number1skatingmom: okay

number1skatingmom: oh my god

WinterTiger: what the hell is going on my phone won't stop chiming

TherealOtabek: It meows each time he gets a notification.

WinterTiger: nO it doESN't

number1skatingmom: honestly I'm not sure whether to be flattered, aroused, or greatly disturbed

JJ-style: I lost sight of Yurio and Otabek, I'm going back to terminal 12

JJ-style: what's going on??

number1skatingmom: 'Viktor stared deeply into Yuuri's eyes, one hand gently caressing the brunet's cheek. His lips were parted but no words were needed in that moment, both leaning together. A gasp escaped Yuuri when their lips connected, Viktor's hand snaking around his waist and pulling him flush against the skater's toned body.'

WinterTiger: someone find me some fucking bleach nOW

number1skatingmom: that's not even the dirtiest part

Katsuki_Yuuri: Viktor. Stop.

CrispytwinSara: michele and i have landed, whats going on???

IsabellaYang26: Today we learned that Yuuri used to write fanfiction of him and Viktor together.

LeotheMan: oh my god I used to do that

LeotheMan: I shipped Yuuri and Viktor before they even met

PhiSHIT: mE TOO

PhiSHIT: the otp is real

JJ-style: Can we take a minute to realise that Leo just admitted to writing dirty 'fanfiction' or whatever it's called

LeotheMan: I'll legitimately give fifty dollars to whoever finds my account, I doubt that you guys can

PhiSHIT: on it

CrispytwinSara: which website was it on??

LeotheMan: Archive of Our Own, or Ao3. Good luck to you, contestants

WinterTiger: are we talking 50 all currencies, or whatever 50 turns into in our respective currencies?

LeotheMan: whatever it adds up to in respective currencies. So for example, fifty American turns into 2978 rubles, or 1760 baht.

KingKongpingpong: Leo are you driving and texting >:(

PhiSHIT: you've angered the boyfriend, rest in pieces

LeotheMan: nooo :(( I'm stopped at a Tim Hortons

IsabellaYang26: Timmies

LeotheMan: what

IsabellaYang26: In Canada, you must call it Timmies. Otherwise you will stand out as a tourist and be mocked.

JJ-style: Depending on how far away you are you should also bring like five boxes of timbits

LeotheMan: I'm relatively close, so I'll bring some up

KingKongpingpong: my flight hasn't even left yet, I want to see everyone

LeotheMan: soon, my love

KingKongpingpong: <33

~private message between: PhiSHIT and number1skatingmom~

PhiSHIT: so I bought you this dakimakura of Yuuri in his Eros costume on one side and then it's banquet Yuuri on the other but I'm p sure he'll die if I bring it out now after the fanfiction incident 

number1skatingmom: Once we get to Isabella's house I can stash it in Yuuri and I's room, and pack it away before we leave

PhiSHIT: sounds good

~group chat~

WinterTiger: FIGHT ME YOU CANADIAN BASTARD 

PhiSHIT: honestly I leave for not even three minutes

Kingkongpingpong: JJ called Yuri a light weight 

WinterTiger: HAVE U FUCKIN SEEN ME DRINK 

JJ-style: No, I haven't, so you have nothing to back up your claims. 

WinterTiger: I will kick your ass at drinking tonight 

IsabellaYang26: no underage drinking on my watch

Katsuki_Yuuri: Oh, right. Yurio, no drinking for you. Legal age is nineteen in Canada, right?

JJ-style: Eighteen in Quebec 

WinterTiger: you couldn't even drink until last year JJ you have no right to be calling me a light weight 

IsabellaYang26: Since a few people are still flying over, I'll take you guys back to my house to get set up there, then we can get more people as they fly in. 

number1skatingmom: you guys know what this means

TheRealOtabek: ?

PhiSHIT: time to pick seating arrangements 

LeoTheMan: IM HERE AND I BRING TIMBITS

PhiSHIT: sit with meeee and Yuuri!!!

LeoTheMan: WAIT I JUST REALIZED 

LeoTheMan: GUANG-HONG YOU WERE CHEWING ME OUT FOR TEXTING WHILE DRIVING BUT YOURE TEXTING WHILE FLYING IN A P L A N E

Kingkongpingpong: um 

Kingkongpingpong: 我不会说英语 (I do not speak English)

LeoTheMan: does anyone speak Chinese pls 

PhiSHIT: อะไร (what)

Katsuki_Yuuri: これは混乱しています (this is confusing)

WinterTiger: вы все идиоты (you idiots)

number1skatingmom: that's rude Yurio 

LeoTheMan: ??

IsabellaYang26: ????

JJ-style: c'est de la folie (this is madness)

TheRealOtabek: жоқ (no)

TheRealOtabek: Бұл Спарта! (This is Sparta!)

CrispytwinSara: Che diavolo sta succedendo ?? (What the hell is going on??)

CrispytwinMichele: no parolacce, Sara (No swearing, Sara)

CrispytwinSara: Io faccio quello che voglio (I do what I want)

CrispytwinMichele: >:((

LeoTheMan: Esto es muy confuso (this is very confusing)

PhiSHIT: we are 10 adults

PhiSHIT: or mostly adults anyways 

PhiSHIT: sitting in a circle and texting instead of talking and getting into vehicles like we're supposed to be doing

PhiSHIT: what a life

JJ-style: Isn't modern technology amazing??? 

CrispytwinSara: honestly tho its cold can we get inside the vehicles 

IsabellaYang26: Weak non Canadians

IsabellaYang26: Kidding, let's go.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy another chapter!!
> 
>  
> 
> Katsuki_Yuuri: Yuuri  
> Number1skatingmom: Viktor  
> PhiSHIT: Phichit  
> WinterTiger: Yuri(o)  
> TherealOtabek: Otabek  
> KingKongpingpong: Guang-Hong  
> CrispytwinSara: Sara  
> CrispytwinMichele: Michele  
> Seung_Gil: Seung-Gil  
> Sexyandiknowit: Chris  
> JJ-style: Jean-Jacques  
> IsabellaYang26: Isabella  
> KatsukiYuuriIsTheBest: Minami  
> BasicallyNatashaRomanofff: Mila  
> NotPewdiepieK: Emil  
> XxX_anyadontgo_XxX: Georgi

WinterTiger: who

WinterTiger: the fUCK

WinterTiger: left a bucket of goddamn maple syrup above my door

JJ-style: it's the canadian welcome

WinterTiger: I'm going to bite off your fingers and shove them down your throat until you choke

IsabellaYang26: If you don't hurt him I have these really cool tiger print shoes for you

WinterTiger: ...

WinterTiger: I'm listening

PhiSHIT: Canadians are scary

PhiSHIT: like the hockey game we went to last night??? I actually thought JJ and Isabella were gonna jump onto the ice and murder the other team

LeotheMan: aren't Canadians supposed to be really polite and apologetic

IsabellaYang26: Manners go out the window when the other team are filthy cheaters

JJ-style: Hockey is a very passionate sport, and can only be truly enjoyed if there's lots of shouting and a few good fights.

IsabellaYang26: True that

XxX_anyadontgo_XxX: did someone say passion 

BasicallyNatashaRomanoff: Georgi we love you but I s2g

XxX_anyadontgo_XxX: wtf my username I haven't used this in a long time

XxX_anyadontgo_XxX has changed their name to: Georgi Popovich 

WinterTiger: fINALLY

number1skatingmom: !! Georgi is there something we need to knooooww?

BasicallyNatashaRomanoff: Wait so you weren't going to go off about Anya when you saw the word passion??

Georgi Popovich: noooo...??? I was going to talk about my lovely new girlfriend <33

PhiSHIT: I'm sorry but compared to everyone else your username is bland 

PhiSHIT: actually I could name a few people who need new usernames tbh

PhiSHIT: I'm looking at you guys Yuuri, Seung-Gil, Isabella

Seung-Gil: My username is fine. 

IsabellaYang26: I originally just made this to follow Jean, so I'm open to suggestions 

Georgi Popovich: I'm open to suggestions, too

PhiSHIT: maybe the readers of this story could help us out

PhiSHIT: ***members of the chat lol that was a weird autocorrect 

TheRealOtabek: jet lag is a bitch and i will kill all of you for waking me

number1skatingmom: Tired Beka is a murderer, apparently 

WinterTiger: only I'm allowed to call him Beka asshole

PhiSHIT: Beka asshole? That's an interesting nickname 

WinterTiger: fuck you 

number1skatingmom: he's basically my son in law now though :((

WinterTiger: don't call him Beka 

number1skatingmom: :(((

number1skatingmom: okay but everyone look at how cute Yuuri looks when he's asleep 

number1skatingmom: [[Image: A picture of Yuuri taken from the side, his hair sleep-mussed and his mouth open slightly]](http://gioculostoik.deviantart.com/art/Yuuri-is-so-sweet-when-he-s-asleep-664939859)

PhiSHIT: time to talk pictures of your sleeping SO everyone 

IsabellaYang26: _[Image: JJ lounging on his bed in limited special edition official JJ logo pyjamas]_

IsabellaYang26: He's his own biggest fan

PhiSHIT: _[Image: A bewildered looking Seung-Gil, who's currently brushing his teeth. The image looks like Phichit just burst into the bathroom then took a picture]_

Seung-Gil: _[Image: Phichit, posing for the camera with one hand on his hip and the other flashing a victory sign over one eye]_

KatsukiYuuriIsTheBest: Neither of you are sleeping that doesn't count I'm docking points 

LeoTheMan: it's on a point system?? How are we judging these 

KatsukiYuuriIsTheBest: points awarded in how adorably the person is sleeping, how many plushies are in frame, and bonus points awarded on how many items you can balance on them

LeoTheMan: [[Image: Guang-Hong, curled up underneath his blankets with at least twenty plushies balanced on and around him]](https://www.instagram.com/p/BRRRZFyg5MQ/)

KatsukiYuuriIsTheBest: very nice, very nice

KatsukiYuuriIsTheBest: does anyone wish to challenge this?

BasicallyNatashaRomanoff: _[Image: Sara, with two pillows, a laptop, five books, a pair of covered iceskates, an empty cup and a suitcase stacked on top of her]_

BasicallyNatashaRomanoff: I honestly did not expect to get this far 

Katsuki_Yuuri: Why are you guys stacking things on top of each other

Katsuki_Yuuri: Why is there a picture of me sleeping in the chat???

Katsuki_Yuuri: congrats by the way Georgi!

PhiSHIT: some things are best left unanswered 

IsabellaYang26: Is anyone here really good at making breakfast

KatsukiYuuriIsTheBest: I can!

Katsuki_Yuuri: I can too, if it's needed

JJ-style: good because I don't think I'm capable of making breakfast for 14 people that seems like a lot of work 

NotPewdiepieK: I was summoned by the word 'breakfast'

CrispytwinMichele: lies I've been watching you stalk the chat 

NotPewdiepieK: Michele pls 

KatsukiYuuriIsTheBest: this house is huge and I am lost someone send help 

PhiSHIT: #savechickennuggetson

KatsukiYuuriIsTheBest: wait why am I chicken nugget son??

PhiSHIT: bc your hair

PhiSHIT: it looks like a chicken nugget dipped in ketchup sauce!

KatsukiYuuriIsTheBest has changed their name to: Smol ChickenNuggetSon

SmolChickenNuggetSon: there we go

LeoTheMan: I approve of this 

SmolChickenNuggetSon: honestly tho can someone come save me I'm so lost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will our chicken nugget son ever be found??? Stay tuned for the next instalment of this thrilling saga
> 
> Honestly if anyone wants to draw out the images they're sending each other I am game and will love you forever <33
> 
> Edit: THANK YOU TO THE PEOPLE WHO'VE DRAWN PICTURES YALL ARE AMAZING AND ILYSM


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'ALL I WENT SKATING AND FIGURED OUT I CANT SKATE BACKWARDS FOR SHIT but i can keep my balance well i only fell twice bless
> 
>  
> 
> practice will make perfect and i am a determined bean
> 
> Katsuki_Yuuri: Yuuri  
>  Number1skatingmom: Viktor  
>  PhiSHIT: Phichit  
>  WinterTiger: Yuri(o)  
>  TherealOtabek: Otabek  
>  KingKongpingpong: Guang-Hong  
>  CrispytwinSara: Sara  
>  CrispytwinMichele: Michele  
>  Seung_Gil: Seung-Gil  
>  Sexyandiknowit: Chris  
>  JJ-style: Jean-Jacques  
>  IsabellaYang26: Isabella  
>  SmolChickenNuggetSon: Minami  
>  BasicallyNatashaRomanofff: Mila  
>  NotPewdiepieK: Emil  
>  Georgi Popovich: Georgi

TherealOtabek: Everything suddenly went dark and quiet what's happening

PhiSHIT: WE'RE PLAYING MANHUNT AND GUANG-HONG IS IT HIDE FOR YOUR LIFE

KingKongpingpong: I can find you guys if you reveal your locations to me in this chat~

PhiSHIT: fUCK

Katsuki_Yuuri: Manhunt??

LeotheMan: I KNOW THIS GAME OKAY LONG VERSION SHORT IT'S TAG

LeotheMan: BUT ONCE YOU'RE TAGGED YOU STAY IT, NO MATTER HOW MANY OTHERS ARE IT

JJ-style: Last one alive wins!

SmolChickenNuggetSon: oh snap

SmolChickenNuggetSon: bye y'all time to put my tiny frame to good use

IsabellaYang26: quick rules: anywhere is free game, don't leave the property, outside is fine

IsabellaYang26: no hiding at the bottom of the pool

IsabellaYang26: it ends when the sun rises

WinterTiger: Beka meet me where we talked about the thing yesterday

TherealOtabek: ??? Thing 1 or 2??

WinterTiger: THE thing idiot

TherealOtabek: Alright, I'm headed there

number1skatingmom: I just heard someone laughing really creepily down the hall please send help

KingKongpingpong: I'm coming for you Viktor...

SmolChickenNuggetSon: my hiding place is actually the best oh my god

Katsuki_Yuuri: WHO THE HELL IS SINGING THE VOCALOIDS SONG HIDE AND SEEK

Katsuki_Yuuri: THIS IS NOT OKAY

CrispytwinSara: im sorry i couldnt resist

Katsuki_Yuuri: :(

number1skatingmom: yuuuuuri where are you it's dark and scary :(((

NotPewdiepieK: I'm hearing footsteps on the roof????

KingKongpingpong: I KNOW WHERE YOU ARE NOW EMIL

NotPewdiepieK: shIT

sexyandiknowit: honestly I wish I was there this sounds much more fun than business trips

KatsukiYuuriIsTheBest: poor Chris

sexyandiknowit: :( 3

CrispytwinMichele: If we have projectiles, can we throw them to confuse whoever is it and escape?

IsabellaYang26: No head shots or blows directly below the belt

CrispytwinMichele: got it

KingKongpingpong: MY KNEE

KingKongpingpong: have pity the manhunter is wounded

KingKongpingpong: if you all could crawl at a moderate pace

PhiSHIT: no

BasicallyNatashaRomanofff: [Image: Yuri and Otabek together, Otabek's chin resting on Yuri's head and his arms wrapped around Yuri's shoulders]

BasicallyNatashaRomanofff: you guys are sickeningly sweet

WinterTiger: where the fuck are you

BasicallyNatashaRomanofff: [Image: Yuri glaring suspiciously straight at the camera]

WinterTiger: [Image: Mila, curled up impossibly small and squished away on top of a bookshelf]

WinterTiger: how in the fuck

BasicallyNatashaRomanofff: I was in the room first, go away.

KingKongpingpong: Michele is now a Hunter

CrispytwinMichele: And I know where that room is

TherealOtabek: might i suggest a tactical retreat?

WinterTiger: let's go

BasicallyNatashaRomanofff: [Image: Yuri holding Otabek's hand, the two of them running off] It's like a fairy tale :')

BasicallyNatashaRomanofff: Oh shit I'm stuck.

BasicallyNatashaRomanofff: Help?

Katsuki_Yuuri: [Image: Minami, hanging upside down from a ceiling rafter in the large foyer]

Katsuki_Yuuri: ???

SmolChickenNuggetSon: on today's news: my idol callously betrayed my positioning and revealed my hiding spot to all within this group chat

SmolChickenNuggetSon: truly, I am wounded

PhiSHIT: yURIO JUST FLIPPED OFF A WAL LIKE A CAT OH MY GOD I CAN'T BREATE H

KingKongpingpong: your laughter has betrayed your location

PhiSHIT: I HONESLTY DON'T CARE IT WAS WORTH IT TO SEE THAT WHAT THE HECK

number1skatingmom: okay who's all caught?

KingKongpingpong: Emil, Michele, Mila, Yurio, and Phichit. Otabek got away.

PhiSHIT: Seung-Gil my love wherefore art thou?? You've been quiet

Seung_Gil: I'm in it to win this game, and I'm not going to do anything to reveal my positioning.

WinterTiger: can anyone but me go find Viktor and Piggy??? I'm afraid of what I'll find

BasicallyNatashaRomanofff: On it. My eyes can no longer be scarred after what I've been witness to all these years.

KingKongpingpong: [Image: Minami, still hanging upside down from the rafters and who is sticking his tongue out at the camera ]

KingKongpingpong: is there any one in this house who is currently like fifteen feet tall

SmolChickenNuggetSon: I'm sorry Seung-Gil, but I don't think anyone is going to be getting me soon

WinterTiger: I got this guys

SmolChickenNuggetSon: bitch please

SmolChickenNuggetSon: scREECH

CrispytwinSara: what's happening I feel left out

NotPewdiepieK: Yurio just,,,, parkoured up the wall,,,,,,,,, and is now steadily getting closer to Minami ,,,,,,

SmolChickenNuggetSon: YURI IS NOT HUMAN SOMEONE SAVE ME HE JUST SPIDERMAN'D UP THE WALL

JJ-style: DAMN IT

BasicallyNatashaRomanofff: I didn't find Viktor and Yuuri, but I did find JJ!

TherealOtabek: Anywhere on the property is fine, right Isabella?

IsabellaYang26: That's right!

TherealOtabek: Good

PhiSHIT: I will admit, that scares me a little

CrispytwinMichele: Minami is now also it.

SmolChickenNuggetSon: can someone help me down please :((

SmolChickenNuggetSon: nO i will not jUMP I DON'T TRUST THAT YOU'LL caTCH ME PHICHIt

PhiSHIT: IM STRONG, JUMP

NotPewdiepieK: I'm not entirely sure that Yurio isn't a serial killer, he just pUSHED Minami out of the rafters into Phichit's arms

WinterTiger: whoops I missed

SmolChickenNuggetSon: MISSED MY ASS

BasicallyNatashaRomanofff: Remember when I said that my eyes can't be scarred???

CrispytwinSara: uh oh

BasicallyNatashaRomanofff: I was so wrong

BasicallyNatashaRomanofff: Isabella where do you keep the bleach???

PhiSHIT: I feel your pain, Mila

IsabellaYang26: do I even want to ask??

BasicallyNatashaRomanofff: no

PhiSHIT: please don't it might make my repressed memories resurface

WinterTiger: Someone just shot me in the fucking ass with a paintball gun

WinterTiger: Whoever that was, you're fucking dead to me

TherealOtabek: whoops

WinterTiger: Beka I swear to god

TherealOtabek: No you don't

Seung_Gil: Otabek is armed, everyone. Beware.

IsabellaYang26: OTABEK I SEE YOU LET'S JOIN FORCES

TherealOtabek: I have an extra gun, sure.

WinterTiger: I feel betrayed

CrispytwinSara: shoot mila got me :(( who's all left????

Seung_Gil: Otabek, Isabella and I. Viktor and Yuuri too, although I'm not sure we want to find them.

BasicallyNatashaRomanofff: let's just say they're busy and leave it at that

LeotheMan: I'm still in too you know

CrispytwinMichele: You've been really quiet

LeotheMan: I actually fell asleep for a little while tbh it's very comfy here

KingKongpingpong: and where would here be??

LeotheMan: no

KingKongpingpong: what if I said I had Twinkies

LeotheMan: do you really think I'd stoop so low as to be tempted by food???

LeotheMan: but those twinkies better be intact by the time this game is over

JJ-style: um

JJ-style: please tell me I wasn't the only one who heard that scream???

PhiSHIT: no i heard it too??

BasicallyNatashaRomanofff: Seung-Gil, you should consider singing. You could hit some impressive notes.

LeotheMan: thAt WAs sEUnG??????

Seung_Gil: ... I'm out.

SmolChickenNuggetSon: ican tf breaeht

SmolChickenNuggetSon: whEEZING

SmolChicknNuggetSon: I've never scared anyone like that befr

Seung_Gil: It's been a full minute and my hands are still shaking. There should be a reward for scaring me that badly.

BasicallyNatashaRomanofff: okay who were those two screams just now???

PhiSHIT: [Image: JJ with green paint on his shirt, Michele jumping into Emil's arms and blue paint on his shoulder]

PhiSHIT: SRRY RUNNING SAWAY FROM THE TWO PAINTBALL FIENDS

JJ-style: Isabella shot me????? I am betrayed????

IsabellaYang26: sorry boo <3

JJ-style: don't you 'boo' me

NotPewdiepieK: YURIO JUST TACKLED OTABEK TO THE FLOOR LIKE A PRO WRESTLER

CrispytwinMichele: And Mila took out Isabella.

LeotheMan: wait does this mean I win?

KingKongpingpong: the sun hasn't risen yet, babe ;))

LeotheMan: shit

LeotheMan: time to find a better hiding place


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE
> 
> Katsuki_Yuuri: Yuuri  
> Number1skatingmom: Viktor  
> PhiSHIT: Phichit  
> WinterTiger: Yuri(o)  
> TherealOtabek: Otabek  
> KingKongpingpong: Guang-Hong  
> CrispytwinSara: Sara  
> CrispytwinMichele: Michele  
> Seung_Gil: Seung-Gil  
> Sexyandiknowit: Chris  
> JJ-style: Jean-Jacques  
> IsabellaYang26: Isabella  
> SmolChickenNuggetSon: Minami  
> BasicallyNatashaRomanofff: Mila  
> NotPewdiepieK: Emil  
> Georgi Popovich: Georgi

SmolChickenNuggetSon: THIS IS OUR LAST DAY ALL TOGETHER WE SHOULD DO SOMETHING HELLA FUN

IsabellaYang26: I second this

NotPewdiepieK: Totally!! Anyone have any suggestions?

PhiSHIT: MOVIE MARATHON

number1skatingmom: streaking tbh

BascallyNatashaRomanoff: Wow that escalated quickly 

JJ-Style: There's actually an old factory nearby, if anyone's interested

Katsuki_Yuuri: viKTOR NO

number1skatingmom: viktor yes

WinterTiger: absolutely no streaking 

number1skatingmom: but it'll be funnn 

Seung_Gil: I will admit, I am interested in the prospect of exploring abandoned buildings

IsabellaYang26: 'Canada’s Criminal Code forbids nudity in public places or on private property that is exposed to public view “without a lawful excuse.”'

IsabellaYang26: So that's a no on streaking 

NotPewdiepieK: Guys we should bring a ouiji board to the factory and see if there's any spirits 

PhiSHIT: IM SORRY BUT HELL NO SON

PhiSHIT: I HAVE HAD LEGIT SPIRITUAL/DEMONIC EXPERIENCES IT IS NOT FUN

PhiSHIT: WEIRD SHIT WITH MY MIRRORS 

PhiSHIT: LONG STORY SHORT I ABSOLUTELY LOATH MIRRORS NOW I WILL CRY WHEN LEFT ALONE WITH ONE

Katsuki_Yuuri: Can confirm. He covered the bathroom mirror when we were roommates

LeoTheMan: But you use your phone as a mirror???

PhiSHIT: idk man my phone is fine. Mirrors on my phone are fine. But a legit glass mirror? Noping the fuck outta there

kingkongpingpong: so I guess my mirror maze suggestion will be shot down then

PhiSHIT: do u want me to die

IsabellaYang26: We should stay overnight at the factory

SmolChickenNuggetSon: but the dark :cc

number1skatingmom: as ur unofficial parent I will protect u son

WinterTiger: I thought I was your son

Katsuki_Yuuri: You're all our children. No arguments 

BasicallyNatashaRomanoff: I'm fine with that 

PhiSHIT: Can we take a short moment to reflect upon 'parent' 

number1skatingmom: o yeah i probably should tell u guys I identify as agender now so that's a thing 

number1skatingmom: they/them pronouns pls

BasicallyNatashaRomanoff: Okay!

LeoTheMan: sounds good

number1skatingmom: <3

SmolChickenNuggetSon: so is now a good time to say im a proud trans boi

PhiSHIT: precious boyyy <3

CrispyTwinSara: i like how isabella says no to streaking but then is all for breaking into an old factory 

CrispyTwinSara: omg precious trans bbs 

kingkongpingpong: now seems like the time to come out if anyone else is interested 

CrispyTwinMichele: I'm gay

NotPewdiepieK: Michele 

CrispyTwinMichele: Yes?

NotPewdiepieK: We're dating

CrispyTwinMichele: ?????

NotPewdiepieK: omg 

kingkongpingpong: honestly this chat is pure gold 

TheRealOtabek: Yuri knew this already, but I'm genderqueer

TheRealOtabek: Male pronouns/neutral pronouns are fine

Seung_Gil: genderqueer?

TheRealOtabek: Basically my gender is a huge mess and I really don't care for labels, but I just say genderqueer cause it's easier 

PhiSHIT has changed the chat name to: Queer Folks

PhiSHIT: honestly that just works better now

LeoTheMan: 'folks'

LeoTheMan: what are you, sixty?

WinterTiger: no that's Viktor

number1skatingmom: ASKSLDKA

number1skatingmom: RUDE

number1skatingmom: YUURI OUR SON IS BEING MEAN

Katsuki_Yuuri: well

number1skatingmom: ..............

Katsuki_Yuuri: I'M KIDDING VIKTOR 

SmolChickenNuggetSon: um Viktor just came into my room and is now lying face down on the floor should I be concerned 

Katsuki_Yuuri: I'll come collect them, don't worry

WinterTger: fuck I wasn't going to say anything and now we've already moved on from that topic 

WinterTiger: but I might as well join in I'm trans too guys

BasicallyNatashaRomanoff: Awww Yuri, don't be nervous <3 we love you!

PhiSHIT: precious bOIS <3

NotPewdiepieK: In all honesty though guys, don't feel pressured to come out right now. There's plenty of time to do so, and you shouldn't force yourself into doing it just because everyone else is 

CrispyTwinSara: true that son 

kingkongpingpong on the topic of dredging up old topics, I totally think we should go explore this abandoned factory tonight 

IsabellaYang26: If you guys are all interested we could go right now tbh

SmolChickenNuggetSon: yes!!!!! but I'll need protection from the dark 

Katsuki_Yuuri: I'm up for it!

number1skatingmom: yesss

CrispyTwinMichele: I guess...

JJ-Style: Great! Everyone to the cars!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Watch as I make all your faves trans yall
> 
> Also with Phichit's aversion to mirrors,,, that's me projecting lmaO mirrors are evil I'm telling you all. heckin demonic shit
> 
> Edit: THANK YOU TO maknaeTaNi FOR CATCHING A MISTAKE IN WHICH I ACCIDENTALY MISPRONOUN'D VIKTOR BLESS


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I might've forgotten my login information and that might be the reason why this is late hAH
> 
> *hacker voice* I'm in now tho so it's all good fam
> 
>  pls let me heckin kno if I misgender anyone again,,,, IM trans,,,, this shouldn't be such a struggle for me,,,,
> 
> thanku to the anon just+passing+by+hello for catching another pronoun mistake~!
> 
> Katsuki_Yuuri: Yuuri  
> Number1skatingmom: Viktor  
> PhiSHIT: Phichit  
> WinterTiger: Yuri(o)  
> TherealOtabek: Otabek  
> KingKongpingpong: Guang-Hong  
> CrispytwinSara: Sara  
> CrispytwinMichele: Michele  
> Seung_Gil: Seung-Gil  
> Sexyandiknowit: Chris  
> JJ-style: Jean-Jacques  
> IsabellaYang26: Isabella  
> SmolChickenNuggetSon: Minami  
> BasicallyNatashaRomanofff: Mila  
> NotPewdiepieK: Emil  
> Georgi Popovich: Georgi

Katsuki_Yuuri: Does anyone know where Viktor is?? I haven't seen them in a while

number1skatingmom: ffs i'm right behind you babe

number1skatingmom: UPDATE THAT WAS NOT YUURI IM SORRY PHICHIT

PhiSHIT: DONT BLOW ON MY NECK THAT SCARED THE SHIT OUT OF ME

Katsuki_Yuuri: Oh my god

LeoTheMan: Guang-hong where are you you've left me ):

kingkongpingpong: no I'm actually behind you I know this for fact bc you're wearing that godawful neon orange sweater

LeoTheMan: oh there you are <333

LeoTheMan: how dare you this was eighty dollars at HotTopic

PhiSHIT: YOU SPENT 80 ON THAT??!? my dude your fashion taste is almost as bad as Yuuri's

BasicallyNatashaRomanoff: "almost"

Katsuki_Yuuri: ... My taste in fashion is fine.

number1skatingmom: That baby blue tie begs to differ 

Katsuki_Yuuri: fite me irl m8

WinterTiger: did someone say fight

kingkongpingpong: rip yuuri

Katsuki_Yuuri: no

NotPewdiepieK: Someone please tell me that they heard that loud bang too

CrispyTwinMichele: I did

NotPewdiepieK: Well yeah, you're beside me

CrispyTwinSara: i did!!!

NotPewdiepieK: Again, you're with us

TheRealOtabek: I heard it

NotPewdiepieK: Thank you!!

TheRealOtabek: It was Yura kicking over a barrel

LeoTheMan: yuri, we all know about teenage angst,,,, but can you stop harassing innocent barrels,,,,,

WinterTiger: fuck you it was in the way

TheRealOtabek: [Image: A barrel on its side, very much not in the way of the hallway]

TheRealOtabek: 'In the way'

WinterTiger: who's side are you on here

SmolChickenNuggetSon: ONNN MY OWNNNN 

SmolChickenNuggetSon: pretending someone's with me so I won't get killed by monsters :((((((

PhiSHIT: whatever you do

PhiSHIT: don't run

SmolChickenNuggetSon: ?!?!?! Why not?!?!?!

PhiSHIT: everyone who runs in a horror movie dies

PhiSHIT: therefore, if you don't run, you will survive

PhiSHT: solid logic!

JJ-Style: that's,,,, actually pretty solid advice,,,,,,,,

SmolChickenNuggetSon: if I die everyone, blame Phichit Chulanont and his useless knowledge of horror movies 

IsabellaYang26: Minami I'll save you where are you

SmolChickenNuggetSon: !!! bless this woman im on the second floor, near what appears to be a section of offices

IsabellaYang26: JJ says he knows where that is, we're on our way

SmolChickenNuggetSon: I changed my mind I want these people to adopt me Viktor you didn't even offer to come find me

number1skatingmom: nooo i had all the paperwork planned out

Katsuki_Yuuri: Did you really??

Katsuki_Yuuri: Oh my god they did

WinterTiger: who the fuk are you adopting before me i am the superior sibling 

SmolChickenNuggetSon: I AM OLDER THAN U

WinterTiger: you're short

SmolChickenNuggetSon: I have an excuse

SmolChickenNuggetSon: Asians are naturally shorter bc of genetics 

SmolChickenNuggetSon: you're Russian and you're still short how do u feel about that 

WinterTiger: you're on the second floor you say

SmolChickenNuggetSon: omg he's gonna kill me send heLP

JJ-style: the Minami Kenjirou protection squad is on their way

Katsuki_Yuuri: CHILDREN PLS

PhiSHIT: can we make Yuuri team mom please

Katsuki_Yuuri: what

PhiSHT: cause I know like two swim teams and various volleyball teams and they all have a team mom

PhiSHIT: and one of them is both mom and dad for the team it's sad

PhiSHIT: but!! even if we aren't a legit team, we can be an honorary one and have Yuuri be mom

SmolChickenNuggetSon: but who's dad

BasicallyNatashaRomanoff: I am team dad no complaints 

PhiSHIT: Chris and I are the cool uncles who visit often

number1skatingmom: mother and father aren't married, it's platonic co-parenting 

IsabellaYang26: both parents have SO's that like to spoil the children 

JJ-style: Viktor is the one that no one listens to and basically lets the kids do whatever they want 

NotPewdiepieK: Sara feeds everyone too many sweets an then sneaks them more snacks when mum and dad say no

JJ-style: the parentsjfkdgj

CrispyTwinMichele: ??

SmolChickenNuggetSon: SCARING PEOPLE IS SO MUCH FUN

IsabellaYang26: I'm a nice person 

IsabellaYang26: I water my plants on a regular basis

IsabellaYang26: I feed my fiancée food that mostly isn't burnt 

IsabellaYang26: I bless this earth with my bi-ness

IsabellaYang26: why must god punish me in this way

JJ-style: I'm going to have an actual heart attack 

Seung-Gil: I feel like it's just been Minami's mission all this while to try and scare everyone

SmolChickenNuggetSon: three down eleven left to go

LeoTheMan: time to form a scare Minami squad guys

SmolChickenNuggetSon: not if I get all you first 

LeoTheMan: oh god

kingkongpingpong: ATTENTION everyone Yuuri brought snacks hes a true mom bless this man

Katsuki_Yuuri: Well I figured we'd be in here exploring for a while, so

PhiSHIT: YESSS YOU'RE THE BEST

SmolChickenNuggetSon: *gaSP* SNACKS YES IM COMING BACK FOR SNACKS

Seung-Gil: Hey, guys

PhiSHIT: yes my love?

NotPewdiepieK: yeah??

Seung-Gil: So

Seung-Gil: Just wanted to make sure no one's forgotten the new IT trailer 

CrispyTwinSara: honestly fuck you

Seung-Gil: <3

kingkongpingpong: why would you do this to us

SmolChickenNuggetSon: nvm I'm not moving nope nope nope staying right here in this corner bye guys 

JJ-style: did you guys know that huge sewer tunnels run underneath this building 

NotPewdiepieK: bring it on IT

NotPewdiepieK: I watched that movie like fifty times

NotPewdiepieK: I'm _ready_

SmolChickenNuggetSon: if I see a clown I will start crying

SmolChickenNuggetSon: and I will be a giant mess and no one wants to deal with that so clowns pls stay away 

LeoTheMan: I made it to team mom I'm safe bless 

number1skatingmom: so wait Phichit how do you know these other sports teams??

PhiSHIT: well, I became friends with one of them because of a wrong number, and she introduced me to the volleyball team she's a manager for

PhiSHIT: then a friend of mine who's really into swimming dragged me to a competition one of the swimming teams was at, and I accidentally ran into a guy who looks like shark jesus and we struck up a conversation and became friends so that was cool, and I met his team and their friends! 

PhiSHIT: we have this huge group chat that I honestly should add you guys to so you can meet them all

Katsuki_Yuuri: how big of a group chat are we talking?

PhiSHIT: ummm

PhiSHIT: really big

number1skatingmom: oh wait I see you Yuuri

number1skatingmom: I need kisses and cuddles the dark is scary 

WinterTiger: gross


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i haven't been here in a while ha guess what  
> school is stupid and i was falling behind so i had my phone taken away  
> its still gone  
> i still suffer  
> but my grades are amazing
> 
> also *scREECH* second season of attack on titan though i was honestly gaping open-mouthed at the screen the entirety of the first episode aaaaaAAHHHH
> 
> ALSO YOI MOVIE???!?!??!?!?!?!?
> 
> enjoy, leave a comment if you wish (they all really make my day <33)

CrispyTwinSara: guys so i was talking about this group chat to my coach

LeoTheMan: 'talking about this group chat to my coach'

LeoTheMan: WHAT HAPPENS IN THE GROUP CHAT STAYS IN THE GROUP CHAT

LeoTheMan: IS NOTHING SACRED TO YOU

PhiSHIT: we're all so disappointed

CrispyTwinSara: omg i was just mentioning the chat in passing

CrispyTwinSara: anyways she wants to make one for the coaches

WinterTiger: yakov would blow up a vein

number1skatingmom: that's 'burst a blood vessel' yurio

WinterTiger: whatever he'd get really frustrated

NotPewdiepieK: 'blow up a vein'

WinterTiger: i feel attacked

Katsuki_Yuuri: wtf yuuri never told me there was an entire fuckin chat for the ice skaters

Katsuki_Yuuri: phichit you should add me KatsukiiMarii

PhiSHIT: on it yo

PhiSHIT has added: KatsukiiMarii

KatsukiMarii: there we go

WinterTiger: wait you're katsudon's sister right

KatsukiiMarii: hell ya boi

NotPewdiepieK: Yeeeeaah boiiiiii

sexyandiknowit: BOIIIIIII

Katsuki_Yuuri: oh god

KatsukiiMarii: yo baby bro

kingkongpingpong: question how does everyone make their popcorn

number1skatingmom: with salt and butter? that's like the only way

Katsuki_Yuuri: viktor

Katsuki_Yuuri: no

number1skatingmom: ??????

SmolChickenNuggetSon: i like putting instant ramen flavour packages on mine

WinterTiger: kool-aid powder and butter

LeoTheMan: Nutritional yeast!

sexyandiknowit: garlic salt, butter, and salt

Seung_Gil: Cinnamon, a pinch of salt, butter and brown sugar

number1skatingmom: apparently salt and butter is not the only way

KatsukiiMarii: Katsuki holiday tradition is ground candy canes and butter

SmolChickenNuggetSon: omg that sounds amazing

NotPewdiepieK: Dill spice and butter!

BasicallyNatashaRomanoff: CURRY FLAVOURING AND BUTTER IS SO GOOD

JJ-style: as a white man i would die

IsabellaYang26: I like the cheese packets from kraft dinner with butter, JJ likes his really sweet with caramel sauce to make caramel popcorn balls

CrispyTwinSara: okay but

CrispyTwinSara: hot chocolate mix, butter and sugar is to die for

GeorgiPopovich: just an entire tub of marshmallow fluff and then eat it with a spoon

PhiSHIT: MILA I SECOND YOU ON THAT CURRY

CrispyTwinMichele: jello packets and butter practically the same thing as yuri

TheRealOtabek: melt marshmallows down in a sauce pan, add peanut butter when it's smooth. Once the peanut butter is completely melted in pour it over a bowl of popcorn, mix and form into balls. Let it cool in the fridge, while it's cooling melt some chocolate and butter together. coat the popcorn balls in chocolate once they're completely cooled, then stick them back in till the chocolate has hardened into an outer shell

WinterTiger: this is why i date you

Katsuki_Yuuri: Grating cheese over it and adding ground beef then sticking it in the oven for a bit makes popcorn nachos

PhiSHIT: i am actually writing all of these down i need to try them

BasicallyNatashaRomanoff: same tbh? forget rent i'm going to buy ingredients for popcorn this week

NotPewdiepieK: eat popcorn for a month straight there's lots of variety here

Katsuki_Yuuri: please don't do that anyone there is literally no healthy options out of all of these

WinterTiger: try and stop me

Katsuki_Yuuri: At least make a vegetable popcorn

WinterTiger: dill

number1skatingmom: dill is a spice son

WinterTiger: it was green and growing at one point it counts

JJ-style: popcorn was once yellow and green and growing

WinterTiger: yeah see

WinterTiger: FUCK I DIDN'T MEAN TO AGREE WITH YOU

JJ-style: ;)

WinterTiger: I'VE FUCKED UP

TheRealOtabek: by jove it actually happened

TheRealOtabek: who'd've thunk i'd live to see this day

Seung_Gil: 'by jove'

GeorgiPopovich: old man

NotPewdiepieK: what are you fifty

TheRealOtabek: i'm immortal

BasicallyNatashaRomanoff: that's not a no

CrispyTwinSara: otayuri is truely pedophilia now yuuri how do you feel

number1skatingmom: this is exactly like twilight *wipes tear*

TheRealOtabek: that's right, i sparkle in the sun

kingkongpingpong: you're sparkling with good looks

WinterTiger: can't argue with that

KatsukiiMarii: are we not going to talk about 'thunk'

LeoTheMan: *everyone stops typing and simultaneously scrolls back up to look for this 'thunk'*

CrispyTwinMichele: i feel attacked

sexyandiknowit: that's actually true tho

JJ-style: how many people here are leaning on their left hands

BasicallyNatashaRomanoff: fuck

WinterTiger: not me

number1skatingmom: he just switched hands before typing that

WinterTiger: alpfdkjogshi

NotPewdiepieK: THERE WAS A SPIDER ON MY ARM

IsabellaYang26: KILL IT WITH FIRE

GeorgiPopovich: BURN IT

CrispyTwinSara: DON'T KILL THE SPIDER

IsabellaYang26: ?!?!?!

PhiSHIT: that spider's name was jerry

CrispyTwinSara: he had a wife and 180 children

KatsukiiMarii: jesus

PhiSHIT: he was just minding his business

CrispyTwinSara: and you crUSHED HIM

PhiSHIT: HIS HOPES AND DREAMS GONE

CrispyTwinSara: crushed like bumi's leg

number1skatingmom: tOo SoOn

Seung_Gil: TOO SOON

KatsukiiMarii: WAYYYY TOO SOON

CrispyTwinSara: it's been half a year almost

sexyandiknowit: STILL TOO SOON

LeoTheMan: did you know only really super smart people can say 'Eye Yam Stew Peed' out loud really fast

SmolChickenNuggetSon: no i can do

SmolChickenNuggetSon: ...

SmolChickenNuggetSon: :(

Katsuki_Yuuri: omg

GeorgiPopovich: #ded

Seung_Gil: a moment of silence for our fallen comrade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> otabek's popcorn recipe is lit yall try it out
> 
> also jerry the spider was a very real thing in a group chat i used to be in. i killed him. i still feel regret towards this day #ripjerrythespider #hischildrenandwifewillberemembered


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I haven't updated since May and I have no excuse except pure laziness im sorry

PhiSHIT: quick how do you make cookies

Katsuki_Yuuri: does this have anything to do with the fact that Seung-Gil is visiting you?

PhiSHIT: gfdasdfgh

PhiSHIT: maybe

LeoTheMan: PHICHIT"S GOT A DAAAATE

PhiSHIT: are you twelve?

kingkongpingpong: ooOOOOoo

sexyandiknowit: Phichit and seung gil sitting in a tree

PhiSHIT: oh my god

number1skatingmom: k-i-s-s-I-n-g ;)))

WinterTiger: seeing as how you went along with stalking me and Beka on our date I have no remorse watching this unfold

PhiSHIT: :(((

NotPewdiepieK: if you look up any cookie recipe online it should do the trick

PhiSHIT: I don't have flour?

KatsukiiMarii: I got this

KatsukiiMarii: one cup of peanut butter, one egg, a teaspoon of vanilla extract, a teaspoon of salt, 3/4 cup of sugar. Mix all together and put in tablespoon sized scoops on a greased cookie tray, squish slightly with a fork and bake at 350 for 15/10 minutes 

PhiSHIT: bles u

KatsukiiMarii: np

LeoTheMan: that recipe makes me wonder in what desperation were those invented

Katsuki_Yuuri: we were kids, there wasn't any flour, our parents were out and the need for cookies was high

KatsukiiMarii: dark times indeed

sexyandiknowit: you should try the recipe Vitya, it won't kill your stomach!

number1skatingmom: no

Kingkongpingpong: wait why would it kill their stomach

sexyandiknowit: did you

number1skatingmom: CHRIS NO

sexyandiknowit: Viktor Nikiforov you fucking idiot

sexyandiknowit: they're allergic to dairy and gluten

number1skatingmom: this is fucking betrayal chris

Katsuki_Yuuri: you are?! Viktor, why didn't you tell me?

number1skatingmom: because i don't need literally everyone in my life motherhenning me over what i eat

number1skatingmom: it gives me a lot of awful symptoms and i get it but i can't help it if i fucking love bread and milk

number1skatingmom: or pastila or katsudon or ice-cream

sexyandiknowit: they went out onto the ice for a performance once while they were sick from their allergies and nearly vomited during their routine

sexyandiknowit: they spent the entire evening in the bathroom and almost missed the awards ceremony

Katsuki_Yuuri: Viktor, we can just find substitute foods! I understand loving certain foods, but if they're detrimental to your health then you should stop. Katsudon is easily made with different types of flour that're gluten free, and there's definitely substitute for dairy in a lot of foods.

IsabellaYang26: There's coconut, rice, and almond milks

TheRealOtabek: Sorbet instead of icecream 

number1skatingmom: look i get it okay 

Katsuki_Yuuri: No, we're going to talk about this.

_Katsuki_Yuuri has gone offline_

_number1skatingmom has gone offline_

PhiSHIT: so um how was everyone's day

JJ-style: i hit a turkey while I was driving and am now wracked with guilt

LeoTheMan: o m g

PhiSHIT: is it dead????

JJ-style: almost, we brought it to the vet's but haven't heard anything back on it yet  
):

Kingkongpingpong: a turkey??

JJ-style: yeah, there's a hobby farm nearby and apparently their birds escaped 

WinterTiger: i didn't kill any birds today but I've been awake for three days straight and I'm still going 

kingkongpingpong: how are you still alive??????

WinterTiger: caffeine 

WinterTiger: I can hear colours 

PhiSHIT: oh my god

PhiSHIT: Otabek are you on damage control

TheRealOtabek: I live in Kazakhstan why does everyone assume I'm always with Yura

WinterTiger: there's no one on damage control here bitches 

sexyandiknowit: where on earth are your coaches?

WinterTiger: they're gone for a week, idk where but it leaves me free to stay awake as long as I please

WinterTiger: Lilia is definitely 99% of my impulse control and since she's gone the beast has been set free

LeoTheMan: how many internet purchase have you made

PhiSHIT: I'm betting like 15

WinterTiger: 22

WinterTiger: 23 now actually

TheRealOtabek: wtf are you buying???

WinterTiger: [Image: six mailing boxes, opened and filled with light up sneakers in tiger and leopard print]

sexyandiknowit: damn

kingkongpingpong: WHY DO YOU NEED THAT MANY LIGHT UP SHOES

WinterTiger: [Image: three more boxes, filled with cat plushies]

kingkongpingpong: okay that is an acceptable purchase

WinterTiger: Yakov and Lilia are probably going to make me send everything back when they get back so I might as well revel in my purchases while I can

sexyandiknowit: are you eating healthily at least??

TheRealOtabek: healthy does not qualify vegetable pizza

WinterTiger: y

WinterTiger: ...........

TheRealOtabek: I'm calling Yakov

WinterTiger: nO

LeoTheMan: oh boy

JJ-style: I come back to see Yuri's descended into madness

JJ-style: what on earth 

WinterTiger: [Image: a single celery stalk on a plate]

WinterTiger: LOOK IM EATING VEGETABLES

WinterTiger: crunch crunch yum yum

PhiSHIT: are you monitoring your intake though Yuri???? If not you're going to really regret this when worlds rolls around again 

kingkongpingpong: yeah, don't accidentally sabotage your career because of a caffeine induced high

WinterTiger: I'll be fine I've eaten more and not suffered because of it before now

sexyandiknowit: go stretch if you haven't already, drink something that isn't loaded with sugar and caffeine 

JJ-style: make sure you've for your pets if you have any and take a walk to get some fresh air

WinterTiger: what are you guys my parents smh

WinterTiger: [Image: a sidewalk] 

WinterTiger: I'm talking a walk now tho

TheRealOtabek: don't fall asleep during your walk

PhiSHIT: pffft

TheRealOtabek: you laugh, but it's happened before

PhiSHIT: wait really

LeoTheMan: I remember you telling me about that Otabek omg

kingkongpingpong: what happened???

TheRealOtabek: same situation as this one, caffeine and sugar induced high followed by a heavy crash

TheRealOtabek: one of his fans found him sleeping on a park bench, when she couldn't wake him she was kind enough to text Yakov from his phone

WinterTiger: we dont need to talk abt that time

WinterTiger: fucK

LeoTheMan: what's up?

WinterTiger: Beka my parents are here

TheRealOtabek: text Yakov now

TheRealOtabek: Go back to Lilia's house, lock the doors and don't answer them at all

TheRealOtabek: did they see you?

PhiSHIT: you want me to text Viktor and Yuuri?

WinterTiger: please

JJ-style: what's going on?

WinterTiger: I'm taking a cab home, feel free to fill them in Beka

TheRealOtabek: alright

TheRealOtabek: Yura's never had a good relationship with his parents. They didn't support figure skating or his gender identity, and after some stuff went down he was legally separated from his parents and his grandfather was made his legal guardian. His parents aren't supposed to be near Yuri, but they've tried before and so it's not safe for Yuri to be out if they're in St. Petersburg with him, even if it's just by coincidence.

PhiSHIT: shi t, man

kingkongpingpong: that's awful, i'm sorry you're having to deal with that

JJ-style: stay safe, okay?

WinterTiger: Yakov said he's coming back, I'll be okay

TheRealOtabek: do you want me to fly over?

WinterTiger: I

WinterTiger: yes, please

TheRealOtabek: I'll be on the next flight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drama??? In _my_ story??? It's more likely than you think
> 
> Edit: i recently remembered i have a tumblr. it's new. i hardly ever use it. it's mostly my art. but if you want to come yell at my abt my stories come do so!!
> 
> https://whiteblood-blackmud.tumblr.com/


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyheyhey I'm back
> 
> And I'm sick! And im watching food wars! And there was a power outage here that lasted for!!!! Eleven!!! Goddamn!!! Hours!!!!!
> 
> so that's what inspired this chapter tbh

SmolChickenNuggestSon: the power went out here aaaaa

LeoTheMan: how are you still on then????

LeoTheMan: oh data duh

SmolChickenNuggetSon: ya, there's backup power for the cell towers around here

SmolChickenNuggetSon: but like I'm the only one at my house right now and it was really lonely so the eventual data bill will be worth it

kingkongpingpong: snuggle up in a warm blanket

SmolChickenNuggetSon: yessss, I've gathered every single blanket in the house and piled them on my bed it's great

kingkongpingpong has changed their name to: jijube

jijube: i got tired of my old one lol

LeoTheMan: nice

SmolChickenNuggetSon: oh I forgot we could do that

LeoTheMan has changed their name to: StayAlive

jijube: STAY ALIIIIVE

SmolChickenNuggetSon: un duex trois quatre cinq six sept huit neuf

jijube: man these feels tho 

StayAlive: it's so quiet with only three people in the chat tbh

BasicallyNatashaRomanoff: four people but I'm only stalking the chat so

SmolChickenNuggetSon: A WILD MILA HAS APPEARED

BasicallyNatashaRomanoff: yoooo

jijube: whatcha up to

BasicallyNatashaRomanoff: taking care of four sick people lmao

BasicallyNatashaRomanoff: it's a struggle

StayAlive: wait f o u r???

BasicallyNatashaRomanoff: yeah so Yura crashed hard after his junk food/sugar high, and since this kid has like zero body fat he got sick almost immediately afterwards. Otabek was taking care of him but then being around Yura got him sick, and they were both out of commission. Viktor and Yuuri offered to help take care of them both, but they both ended up getting sick as well, so now I'm mother henning them all

SmolChickenNuggetSon: sounds like an adventure

BasicallyNatashaRomanoff: I'm the last defense, if I fall sick then it's up to Yakov and Lilia to take care of everyone

StayAlive: wouldn't they have been helping Yuri out beforehand?

jijube: yeah doesn't he live with them or smth???

BasicallyNatashaRomanoff: yes and yes, but a shitload of legal stuff came up with Yura's parents suddenly being in town, so they've had their hands full juggling that

StayAlive: oh, right

SmolChickenNuggetSon: what kind of sick is it?

BasicallyNatashaRomanoff: it's not pretty lmao

BasicallyNatashaRomanoff: I always say you never really know a person until you've seen them violently expelling their guts into a toilet 

BasicallyNatashaRomanoff: pretty sure it's the flu

jijube: that,,,,,, sounds lovely 

BasicallyNatashaRomanoff: doesn't it?

BasicallyNatashaRomanoff: oh shit I gotta go, someone else is throwing up oh boy

StayAlive: don't kill anyone

BasicallyNatashaRomanoff: honestly we'll see tbh

_BasicallyNatashaRomanoff has gone offline_

jijube: poor Mila 

SmolChickenNuggetSon: I can hardly take care of myself when I'm sick, much less four other people lol

StayAlive: she's a boss tbh

SmolChickenNuggetSon: I want to change my name to something shorter but idk what to choose D:

StayAlive: smolboi

jijube: nugget

_SmolChickenNuggetSon has changed their name to: nuggetboi_

nuggetboi: there we go

jijube: perfect

StayAlive: 10/10!

nuggetboi: :D

jijube: we should play the copy paste game 

StayAlive: what

jijube: you paste whenever you copied to your clipboard last into the chat, but no changing what it was

nuggetboi: A duck walked up to a lemonade stand and he said to the man, running the stand, Hey! Bom bom bom, got any grapes?

StayAlive: Kissanime food wars s1e1

jijube: https://youtu.be/pQ4UGY8oo0Q

jijube: lmao Minami

nuggetboi: food wars!!!!! How are you enjoying it so far, Leo??

StayAlive: honestly it's a little weird

StayAlive: I'm not really one for ecchi anime?? And wow there's a lot of bouncy boobs and almost naked people, an in pretty sure a few people were underage

StayAlive: but I really like the food aspect of it, and the animation style is really cool

jijube: just don't watch it when you're hungry

nuggetboi: speaking of hungry

nuggetboi: I should go procure some sustenance 

nuggetboi: also should probably stop using so much data lmao

jijube: bye, Minami!

StayAlive: Bye!!!

nuggetboi: see y'all!

_nuggetboi has gone offline_

jijube: I should probably go find something to eat too, seeya Leo <3

StayAlive: okay, talk to you later!

_jijube has gone offline_

_StayAlive has gone offline_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> self promo lmao but if y'all have an insta you should follow me at jaygreen420blaze *ok hand emoji* you get my beautiful face and the weird ass things that pass through my brain


	15. IMPORTANT UPDATE

Hey, guys! Dakoda here. 

Unfortunately, I have decided to put my life as a fanfiction writer on hold. It was getting to the point where my writing schedules were conflicting with my school and, as much as I hate it, I should honestly be focusing more on my schooling than a side hobby. I do dearly enjoy writing, but I'm just not really able to manage my time in a productive manner. 

There is also the fact that my parents are less than enthusiastic about my writing fanfiction. So, when I do write, I end up having to sneak around in incognito mode and hiding my workbooks and documents. If I want to write, I don't want to have to conceal my writing under fifty different layers of secrecy - I want to be able to be open about what I'm writing, and at this point in time it's not an option.

I understand that you're going to be upset, and I hope that you'll be able to forgive me for leaving; I'll still keep my works up, and who knows? Maybe someday in the distant future I'll return. 

Happy reading/writing, guys!


End file.
